Dark Horse
by Tiny 'and' Strong
Summary: Levi, el actual Faraón de Egipto, tiene un extraño gusto en cuanto a placeres corporales. "Ser complacido, no amar" ¿Qué pasará cuando Eren, el esclavo acusado de asesinar a un guardia, sea llevado ante su presencia para ser juzgado? (Inspirado en una imagen de Lena/Ereri: Seme!ErenxUke!Levi/ Lemon/ Contenido sexual explícito)
1. El Faraón

—El arquitecto ha diseñado un salón especial para la purificación, está hecho tan...  
Aburrido.  
—... con estatuas sagradas y...  
Aburrido.  
—...La construcción va bien, creemos...  
Aburrido.  
—¿Faraón?

Levi volvió a fijar la vista con desinterés en su primer visir, el _chaty_. El chico rubio, de aspecto frágil y demasiado joven para la opinión del azabache, se había presentado al salón principal con las noticias de la semana hace a una media hora.

Media hora aguantando la palabrería del mocoso, media hora soportando el crujido de los papiros,media hora tratando de concentrarse en la información. Levi suspiró. Era probablemente el peor momento de la semana tener que escuchar al visir, el bien llamado "Armin" por los sirvientes, recitar lo que ya sabía una y otra vez. Era necesario, sí , pero dejaba de tornarse importante cuando simplemente no había novedades dignas de mencionarse en el reino.

Por eso Faraón dejaba vagar su mente en cualquier lugar del mundo mientras Armin leía y decía. Así se le hacía corto.

—Estoy oyendo, visir. Continúa.

Armin tragó saliva y asintió un par de veces, continuando con la lectura. Levi lo observó un momento y volvió a fijar la mirada en los muros del salón. Las paredes, adornadas con toda clase de riquezas, presentaban un aspecto precioso. Tapices, lienzos pintados y papiros colgaban de ellas, además, claro, de las figuras que los mejores pintores del palacio, seleccionados especialmente por el gobernante, se habían encargado de grabar en ellas. El Padre de Levi era hasta ahora el último Faraón adornando el sector. Levi sabía que, cuando él muriera, su imagen ser a grabada allí , junto a su progenitor.

Y luego de él, vendrían los demás Faraones, hasta que Egipto fuera borrado de la faz del mundo.

Siguió mirando, los rostros de los guardias, las estatuas sagradas a ambos lados del trono y los adornos del techo. Allí , en la esquina del salón, divisó a la segunda hija del anterior Faraón.  
Ah, el padre de Levi había tenido muchas mujeres con la cual pasar una noche a lo largo de su vida, pero una sola había sido la elegida para mantenerse a su lado durante el resto de su vida. Podría llamarse amor lo que _Aswad_ sentía por la mujer de cabello azabache, prima suya, con la que había tenido a su primer hijo varón, Levi. Años después, Faraón fue obsequiado con una niña engendrada por la misma madre de su primogénito.

La llamaron Mikasa.

La joven azabache se encontraba mirando al suelo, también sin demostrar mucho interés en la información. En ciertos aspectos se parecía a su hermano mayor, pero no en todos.  
Con el Faraón no se jugaba, con Mikasa tampoco. Eso lo sabía cada guardia y criado, era necesario para sobrevivir. Levi ladeó la cabeza. Siempre se había preguntado que opinaría Mikasa respecto a que él hubiera tenido la suerte de convertirse en el nuevo Faraón. También a veces se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor que él en aquello. Tal vez ella lo hubiese pasado mejor sentada en el trono que rodeada de sirvientas que la cuidaban la mayor parte del día.

Por otra parte, también estaban los privilegios corporales que tenía el Faraón. Era sabido en el palacio que Faraón podía elegir a alguien digno de tocarlo cuando quisiese. Cualquiera en el palacio podía ser la elegida o elegido. Con Faraones anteriores, no todos los _elegidos_ se sentían del todo favorecidos, aunque jamás lo hubiesen admitido, pero en el caso de Levi era distinto, era de piel clara, rasgos finos y figura delgada y pequeña, alguien atractivo y con una belleza extraña para la raza a la que pertenecía, una flor del desierto rara, como también lo era Mikasa.

Además, se rumoreaba que los gustos del joven Faraón eran particulares.  
Hasta ahora, pocos hombres habían sido seleccionados por el hijo de _Aswad_ para tocarle. Siempre hombres de pocas palabras o particulares, siempre en un momento inesperado, cada bastante tiempo y muy, muy privado. Levi no dejaba entrar a nadie a vigilar o mantenerse en la habitación, ni un solo guardia, a pesar de que fuera una única noche, luego el hombre podía irse. Levi no llamaba dos veces, eso nunca.

El azabache dejó de mirar a Mikasa al cabo de un rato, dando un pequeño bostezo, dispuesto a hacer el acostumbrado gesto para dejar marcharse al _chaty_ , como siempre hacía al llegar a ese punto, pero en el preciso momento en el que alzaba la mano, oyó de la boca del visir lo que hizo que un pequeño estremecimiento recorriera su espina dorsal.  
—... Al parecer el esclavo lo atacó a mano descubierta...  
Levi frenó en seco, mirando de hito en hito a Armin. Al otro extremo del salón, Mikasa había alzado la cabeza también.

—¿Qué has dicho?

El visir dio un pequeño salto, sorprendido por el cambio de expresión de su Señor. Lo miró como si fuera de otro mundo y se apresuró en releer el papiro que sostenía entre las manos, animado por conseguir algo de atención.

—H-hum, al parecer uno de los esclavos atacó hoy por la mañana a un guardia que le azotaba, durante la jornada de trabajo, oh Faraón...

El ambiente del salón se tensó. Otra cosa de Faraón, era que no toleraba la agresión hacia su voluntad. Los guardias estaban dispuestos por él, y los esclavos que se habían vuelto contra estos no habían terminado precisamente bien. Por eso se cuidaban.  
Pero esta vez alguien se había rebelado. Levi frunció el ceño, indignado.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?  
Armin pareció complicarse un poco.

—Eren... Eren Jaeger —pronunció con dificultad.— Un apellido muy extraño...

Mikasa soltó entonces un ruido similar a un grito y el visir y el faraón volvieron sus rostros en dirección a ella. La pelinegra estaba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Lee... Lee bien el nombre del esclavo —logró decir, casi con súplica, al visir.

El rubio volvió leer una vez más, con nerviosismo.

—El nombre está bien, Se...

—¡Debes haberte equivocado! —Mikasa avanzó un paso y Armin dio un respingo.— ¡Faraón, el nombre está mal, Eren...!

—¿Lo hirió mucho?

Esta vez la melena rubia y negruzca se voltearon hacia Faraón.

Levi se había inclinado en la silla, mirando sombríamente a Armin. El rubio se encogió sobre sí y tragó saliva.

—Él... Eren mató al guardia, Faraón.

Mikasa se cubrió la boca con las manos, buscando el rostro de su hermano con la vista. Pero en el rostro de Faraón sólo había ira y asco. Levi se puso en pie, a lo que los guardias se enderezaron con rapidez.

—Debe morir —sentenció el primogénito.— Nadie debe asesinar a alguien que sigue la ley de Faraón. Es pecado y ellos lo saben. Será ejecutado cuanto antes.

La figura pelinegra en la esquina se apresuró en correr hasta él al oírle. Las sirvientas hicieron ademán de detenerla, pero Mikasa era ágil y rápida, llegó hasta los pies del trono y se irguió cuan alta era frente a Levi.

—No puedes hacer esto —Jadeó por la carrera al cruzar la sala.— ¡No puedes! —continuó ignorando la mirada atónita y nerviosa de los presentes. Nadie le hablaba así a Levi, después de todo, era prácticamente un dios.

El Faraón la fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí puedo, y lo haré . Vete, Mikasa. Sabes lo que significa hablarle así a tu superior.

Mikasa estaba furiosa, se le notaba en los ojos y la manera en la que se mordía los labios al hablar.

—No toques a Eren —casi echaba chispas, comprobó su hermano mayor.— Se estaba defendiendo de uno de tus estúpidos guardias...

—¿Cómo demonios lo conoces tú? No es nada más que un esclavo, ¿Cómo es que pareces conocerle tan bien? —saltó Levi, elevando la voz. Armin retrocedió un paso y estrujó los papiros, a punto de un ataque de nervios. Mikasa, al contrario, pareció avivarse.

—Me doy el tiempo de observar a los esclavos —gruñó como toda explicación.— No toques a Eren, o correrás la suerte de tu guardia. Yo misma me encargaré de eso.

Uno de los guardias avanzó entonces, blandiendo su arma como le habían enseñado en caso de sentir al dios en peligro, pero Faraón lo detuvo con un gesto. Levi clavó la vista en su hermana, con interés. Ella estaba más que enojada, pero no parecía en lo absoluto arrepentida de la amenaza... Al fin y al cabo, era Mikasa.

El azabache permaneció mirándola unos momentos antes de desviar la vista al frente, con un suspiro.

¿Tan importante era aquél esclavo?

—Tú —señaló al pobre visir con un dedo anillado, alzando la voz.— Quiero que me traigas a Eren Jaeger. Que nadie le haga nada hasta entonces. Yo lo juzgaré , pero te aseguro que —continuó mirando de reojo a Mikasa— si se comporta como un traidor, toda la ira de Faraón caer sobre él. Apresúrate —añadió, dándose la vuelta sin hacer caso a lo que fuera que hubiese dicho Armin. Tomó sus ropajes para no tropezarse y dirigió una última mirada a Mikasa mientras se dirigía al velo que los separaba del próximo salón. Su hermana le respondió con otra llena de odio y... ¿Angustia?

Faraón movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensativo, antes de voltear y suspirar.  
—Vamos a ver qué tal es este Eren Jaeger...

 **T:** _ **¡Hasta aquí! Esto podría tomarse como un prólogo... (?) Es mi primer fic, disculpen si está escrito muy basura X'D, lo continuaré a lo largo del tiempo... Está inspirado en una imagen de Lena, ajsdfkg, y se llama Dark Horse por una canción que oí mientras lo escribía, (**_ **Katy Perry, eh ;-; ) _Espero que les haya gustado, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_**

 ** _PD: Visir está mal utilizado, es egipto es "chaty", pero meh (?)_**


	2. El Esclavo

Armin caminó con rapidez, acomodando los rollos de papiro entre sus brazos y haciendo milagros para que ninguno cayera al piso. Era difícil, tomando en cuenta que prácticamente cada centímetro de si temblaba por los nervios.

Su Faraón le había dado una orden, y no una cualquiera.

El rubio sacudió la melena dorada de un lado a otro. Sin duda, al dar la noticia del asesinato del guardia, no se esperaba en lo absoluto una reacción como la que le había tocado presenciar .

Pensó que sería como siempre que pasaban estos casos tan poco frecuentes; Faraón dando el veredicto, los guardias partiendo en busca del acusado, las quejas de este al ser arrastrado hasta frente los ojos de su gobernante, el ruido del acero chocando contra la carne, retumbando por un terrible momento en los pasillos gracias a la excelente acústica que había... y el silencio en el palacio otra vez.  
Armin siempre se retiraba para no presenciar el momento de la muerte del culpable. Por otra parte, no sabía si lo hubieran dejado quedarse. Levi y los celadores siempre eran los únicos testigos de esto. No había ni multitud, ni torturas, ni siquiera era en un lugar especial.

Siempre en el salón principal, a los pies del trono del Faraón, donde este pudiera ver al condenado.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta la zona del calabozo. Estuvo a punto de tropezar un par de veces por lo apresurado que estaba, pero al final logró llegar, deteniéndose y haciéndole un gesto de saludo con la cabeza al guardia que cuidaba la entrada, lanza en mano. Este le dirigió una mirada desinteresada, así que el visir sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para hablarle.

—Faraón exige ver a Eren _Jaeger_... —musitó , las palabras que se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez mientras abandonaba el salón principal y se dirigía hacia aquél lugar. A Armin -y probablemente a todos- no se le hacía algo agradable bajar a ese sector. Estaba oscuro, sucio y húmedo, como un castigo para los prisioneros. El rubio cerró los ojos sólo por un instante. Apuesto a que, si prestaba atención, podría oír a las ratas correteando por allí y el sonido particular que hacían los escarabajos al volar.

El hombre que vigilaba le miró con fijeza y acto seguido le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia la oscura profundidad de la prisión.

 _Dios mío, no._  
Caminar a ciegas rodeado de celdas con toda clase de personas... Ladrones, asesinos... A metros de sus manos...

El visir debió haber tenido un rostro de pena en ese momento, porque el guardia pareció entender su apuro. Soltó una risa burlona que hizo colorearse las mejillas del rubio y se puso la lanza al hombro.

—Por aquí —indicó comenzando a caminar, sin atisbo de miedo, hasta el sector en penumbras, sin siquiera esperar al asustado _chaty_. Armin tragó saliva y agradeció en voz baja, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y asegurarse de que nadie estuviera allí para acuchillarle o algo parecido. Luego, echó a correr tras el guardia.

Si bien la primera impresión del calabozo era mala, luego era mucho, mucho peor. El joven visir apegó contra su pecho los papiros, volteando a todos lados. Cada paso que daban, provocaba un asqueroso ruido de patas moviéndose, chillidos de animales de cloaca y quizás quien sabe qué más. Además de unos cuantos insultos de los respectivos prisioneros. Armin golpeteó con las sandalias en el piso, quitándose la tierra y piedras que le punzaban en la planta del pie.

Fueron sentimientos encontrados para él cuando luego de unos tortuosos minutos el guardia finalmente se detuvo frente a una de las celdas.

—Es aquí.

Si bien el rubio logró sentir alivio al primer momento por detener esa caminata por un rato, tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento al ver lo que le esperaba.

Allí, al fondo de la celda, se distinguía la figura de un hombre encadenado desde los brazos a la pared, con la cabeza gacha. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, Armin logró comprobar que el prisionero tenía gran parte de la ropa echa jirones, y lo que se distinguía de su piel dejaba ver latigazos grabados en ella, algunos con aspecto realmente preocupante.

El visir sintió incluso compasión. Desde la perspectiva que tenía, el chico no parecía pasar de los diecisiete o dieciocho años, prácticamente su misma edad, y a primera vista le pareció demasiado joven y con un aspecto demasiado frágil como para imaginárselo cometiendo el crimen del que se le acusaba.

Todo ese pensamiento cambió cuando el muchacho levantó la cabeza, cuando el guardia tamborileó en uno de los barrotes de la celda para llamar su atención. Eren Jaeger alzó la vista y clavó la mirada en ambos desconocidos, una mirada desafiante, orgullosa y llena de rabia, refulgiendo en esos dos ojos, de un color entre verde y azul, que el visir no había presenciado jamás. Incluso con la oscuridad, los preciosos ojos de Eren Jaeger resaltaban entre todo lo demás.  
Armin inspiró con fuerza. La imagen del niño frágil había desaparecido por completo de su mente al ver lo que se ocultaba en esa mirada.

El "niño frágil" había asesinado a una persona.  
Se irguió cuanto pudo y se aclaró la voz.

—¡Faraón exige verte! —anunció intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no le fallaran las cuerdas vocales al decirlo.

Si el visir esperaba algún gesto de terror, sorpresa o algo parecido por parte del acusado, se quedó con las ganas. Eren permaneció mirándole recelosamente, sin mover un solo músculo.

—¿Qué desea tu Faraón de mí? —preguntó al fin, ladeando la cabeza. Incluso esas simples palabras dejaban entrever un tono peligroso. Definitivamente el chico no estaba precisamente alegre.

—¡Él quiere juzgarte! —se apresuró en responder el rubio.— ¡Oyó sobre tu crimen! Quiere que te saque de aquí y te lleve a su presencia. Tal vez conversen...

Fue un error decir eso.

—Tu Faraón me condenará a morir —la voz de Eren sonó calmada por un momento, pero luego la rabia apenas contenida volvió a hacerse presente en ella.— ¿Crees que soy un idiota? Deja de jugar, ¿Pretendes que crea que tu Faraón quiere sacarme? ¿Para qué, ir a tomar el té con él? Si voy a salir de aquí para algo, es para cuando llegue la hora de la ejecución. Si ya llegó, dímelo así, directamente. ¿ _"Quiere que te saque de aquí"?_ ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Darme algo de ilusión?

 _¿Que pasaría si él se rehusaba a salir? El celador tenía un par de armas y por su expresión no tendría la menor duda de usarlas si era necesario._

—¡No es así! ¡Faraón no planea matarte! Al menos no por ahora.. —Armin miró una vez al guardia, como pidiendo respaldo, pero este se limitó a golpear una vez el palo de la lanza contra su palma, sonoramente, haciendo callar a Eren de inmediato.— La sentencia estaba dictada, pero entonces... Su... Su hermana ha insistido en que te tenga piedad... —añadió entonces, por una corazonada.

—¿Ella _qué?_

El sonido del tintineo de las esposas provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo del visir, pero aún así, presintió que iba en buen camino. Se quitó un mechón rubio que le caía sobre la frente, acomodándolo tras su oreja y se apegó a los barrotes.

—La hermana de Faraón intercedió por ti —repitió, lentamente y tratando de parecer lo más firme y tranquilo posible.— Ella... Ella incluso... Amenazó al Faraón —articuló, tragando saliva nuevamente. Oyó un ruido de sorpresa por parte del guardia a su lado, pero no le miró.— Y entonces, como digo... Faraón ha pedido verte. No miento.

En el interior del encierro se hizo el silencio.

Cuando desde el fondo llegó una exhalación contenida apenas, el rubio supo que la batalla estaba ganada.

—Te creo —confirmó la voz de Eren, luego de unos segundos que parecieron interminables. El blondo advirtió que Jaeger parecía haber cambiado drásticamente. Ahora en su expresión e incluso tono había algo distinto... Algo que el rubio habría catalogado como esperanza.  
Armin asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio al ver que las cosas no tendrían que ponerse violentas, y el guardia abrió con precaución la celda, al tiempo que el visir daba un paso atrás.

El primero entró , haciendo sonar las llaves y desencadenó al muchacho, quién cayó al suelo, agotado y adolorido. El celador volvió a guardar el manojo de llaves entre sus ropajes, levantando al prisionero con violencia y apresurándose en esposarle las manos. Jaeger apretó los dientes al sentir la punta de la lanza presionando contra su espalda, como una clara advertencia, pero no dijo nada. El guardia lo empujó hasta la salida, donde el muchacho le dirigió una mirada al visir, ante la cual este desvió la vista.

Eso no evitó , sin embargo, que lograra oír el susurro de Eren.

—Vamos a ver que tal es tu Faraón.

 **{...}** **{.** **.}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}** **{...}**

El sirviente encargado del maquillaje del Faraón era realmente bueno en ello.

Se encontraba en ese momento terminando la sesión del día, la cual siempre finalizaba igual. El hombre trazó desde el extremo del párpado superior de su señor una linea negra que finalizó seis centímetros antes de llegar a su oreja, dándole un aspecto más afilado y alargado al ojo del Faraón, además de resaltar el color azul de éste. Justo lo que estaba buscando. Repitió la operación con el otro ojo, dándole un último vistazo a su trabajo y finalmente se alejó unos pasos, avisando que estaba listo.

Levi se enderezó entonces. Le dolía la espalda por haberse tenido que quedar inmóvil la última hora, aunque sabía que era inevitable para conseguir buenos resultados. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole al sirviente que podía retirarse. El maquillista se inclinó un poco y dejó a su Faraón solo, silenciosamente, llevándose consigo los utensilios que había usado.

El azabache se incorporó con lentitud de la silla, moviendo los hombros desde atrás hacia adelante en un intento de aliviar la molestia. Lo logró al cabo de un rato y suspiró. Su sesión de maquillaje había sido aquél día en el jardín, probablemente uno de los sitios favoritos del Faraón. El murmullo del estanque lo ayudaba a tranquilizar los nervios cuando lo necesitaba, y también le permitía pensar mejor.

Por eso había elegido ese lugar hoy, porque necesitaba pensar con urgencia.

Se sentó a una orilla del estante, mirando su reflejo.

Él conocía a Mikasa... dentro de lo que se podía conocer a alguien como ella. Incluso para su hermana, una amenaza así no era algo común. Más aún, haberla formulado delante de los guardias... Era simplemente demasiado arriesgado.

 _Estaba desesperada_ , pensó Levi, moviendo la cabeza. ¿Qué tan importante podía ser un esclavo para que ella actuara así? Más aún, ¿De dónde conocía a un esclavo? Hasta donde Faraón sabía, su hermana siempre estaba rodeada de sirvientas al pendiente de ella. Tendría que haberlo visto en una ocasión muy especial.

Llegar a tal punto por salvar la vida de un asesino...

Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto cuando unos pasos tras de sí le hicieron voltear, fijando los ojos en la recién llegada.

—¿Traes una daga o veneno por ahí? —preguntó, y no lo decía del todo en broma.

Mikasa se apoyó en el umbral, negando con la cabeza. Tras ella, dos sirvientas parecían asegurarse de que todo fuera bien.

—No —respondió la joven, paseando la mirada por los árboles que había allí plantados.— Supongo que no aún. Solo he venido a avisarte.

Allí estaba, ella siempre lo tuteaba.

—¿Avisarme qué? —consultó Levi, levantándose y estirando un poco su _neme_.

Los ojos de Mikasa se fijaron entonces por primera vez en los de él, y Faraón adivinó qué pasaba antes de que ella hablara.

—Eren Jaeger ha llegado.

 **T: Este _llega hasta aquí :'3 Gracias a quienes dejaron review, o pusieron follow, o a quienes simplemente se dieron tiempo de leer esta cosa. Les quiero y más adelante aclararé dudas (Fredo, cof, ese lindo review, demonios XD) Nos vemos y cuídense.~_**

 ** _PD: Neme es una parte de la vestidura del Faraón. En general gran parte de los ropajes de ellos eran bastantes transparentes 1313, lo dejo como dato._** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
